


Call me later

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：两个陌生人的独处时光。





	Call me later

金发男人的嘴唇一开一合，但是Spock已经没有在听他在说什么了。

他是瓦肯人…

男人的手指随着隐约传来的音乐有节奏地敲打着栏杆，Spock盯着那些弹动的手指，感觉到自制力正在慢慢从自己的脑中被抽走。

他必须控制住…

“哦。”眼前的男人停下了，他瞪大蓝色的眼睛看着Spock：“你在干什么？”

自己。

Spock看见自己的手正放在那些微微泛着红色的手指上。他皱起眉头，仿佛在看着一道难题。

“我在亲吻你。”Spock如实回答道：“瓦肯人用特殊的手势表示亲密。”他想了想又加了一句：“我发现我现在无法控制自己的行为。”

“我会把这话当作恭维的。”人类男性的嘴角上挑露出一个微笑，用一种专注的目光看着Spock。Spock的视线几乎是艰难的从人类的脸上移开，心脏在他的腹侧缩紧。

“这是十分不妥当的行为，我向你道歉。”

Spock反思自己失常的行动，准备把手收回去，但是男人抢先一步反握住了他的手，Spock往回收了收自己的手，男人的抓握变得更紧，他们的手在半空中维持着拉扯在一起的姿势。Spock认为自己的逻辑思维能力至少因此下降了34.2%。

“若你有意向学院举报我以瓦肯人的行动方式对你进行性骚扰，那么你无需抓握我的手部，我会自愿配合。”

“不不不，我不想举报你，你在想什么？”人类的语气带着毫无必要的惊讶感。

“那么你的举动是不合逻辑的。”Spock的语气里充满了真诚的疑惑。

“听着，我只是觉得你...”属于人类的手指压上Spock的指腹，在他的关节上方摩挲，Spock惊讶的看着事情的发展，出乎意料。

微凉的触感顺着他的指侧慢慢滑下去。

“我做的对吗？”男人拉近了他们的距离。

Spock不自觉的收紧手指，他注意到人类并未把关于他的那句话说完，断掉的半句话如同一条截断的铁轨，Spock的思维列车正从那条不完整的轨道上掉落下去。

“看来是对的。”人类轻笑起来，而Spock没法反驳。

“想试试人类的亲吻吗？”那双蓝色的眼睛离他越来越近，人类呼出的热气扫在他的脸上。

拒绝是逻辑之选，Spock如此想到。

半小时前。

夜晚的旧金山。

“对星舰学院圣诞节社交活动考察并不是毫无收获，这次经历已经足够证明人类社交活动对瓦肯人来说没有可见的实际意义。”

Spock一个人站在远离人群的阳台上。平板电脑的微光照亮他的面庞，他的手指微微发痛，在寒冷的空气中泛着青绿色。

“而我并不理解亦不赞同人类将时间耗费在完成消耗体力的活动以达到休闲目的的行为。”

显然他离的还是不够远，正在Spock准备继续列举几个精确的数据来支持自己的观点的时候，一对男女亲密的抱在一起进到这个勉强还算的上是安静的角落里面。

“电脑，暂停录音。”Spock把平板电脑收起来，准备找个没有塞满正在大庭广众之下散发荷尔蒙的类人生物的地方继续录制自己给瓦肯星上母亲的语音邮件。

但是他发现那对抱在一起不分你我得情侣把阳台到客厅的门挡住了，从那些黏腻的水声瓦肯人推测他们一时半会儿应该是不会分开。Spock认为自己对人类式社交的评价还要加上用嘴唇表达亲密关系是一种令人遗憾的情感缺陷。

“抱歉，请让一下，我需要经过这里的通道到达房间内部。”Spock忍住在心里叹气的欲望，感到沮丧是不合逻辑的。

“我没注意到这里有人。”那个原本背对着他的金发人形种族转过身，Spock从他的体征上推测出他是人类男性。

两人的视线透过阳台的微光相触在一起。人类的脸色红润，嘴唇上泛着水光，有一双令人印象深刻的蓝色眼睛，而Spock发现这即使对于瓦肯人来说也是十分赏心悦目的外貌，尽管他不会承认自己已经开始受到对方的吸引。有几秒钟时间没人说话，他们就只是看着对方。没有得到预料中的答复，Spock挑起眉毛重复了一遍自己的话。

“你可以呆在这，我们这就走了。”人类男性舔舔嘴唇，露齿而笑。Spock对他微微颔首，目送着那个人类搂着咯咯笑的女人走开。

Spock重新打开平板电脑继续刚才未完成的工作。过了1分46.4秒，他听到有人进到阳台上，然后一杯棕色的冒着热气的液体被端到他眼前。

“拿着吧，旧金山的冬天对你来说肯定挺难熬的。”

Spock下意识地放下手里的东西，伸手接过杯子。

“介意我在这呆一会儿吗？”刚刚那个男人又回来了，正靠在离Spock一臂远的阳台的栏杆上冲他眨眼。Spock发现他的手里端着一个一样冒着热气的杯子。

Spock摇摇头，看向淡棕色的液体，一股淡淡的香味随着蒸汽飘散开来：“谢谢，这是什么？”

“我也不太清楚，不过味道不错。”男人说着喝了一大口。

握着温暖的杯子，Spock感到手指的疼痛减轻了许多。他思考片刻，最终谨慎地尝了一点，说道：“这个味道是可以接受的。”

金发人类笑了笑：“我以为像你这样的人应该有更好的去处。”

“室外比室内更加安静，我对此感到满意。”Spock整理了一下毛衣的领口，他们还没有通过任何途径了解对方，无论是姓名还是其他有用的信息都一概不知。Spock推测这也许代表了一次人类式的“闲聊”开场，而他不太擅长处理这类谈话。

Spock思索片刻，决定就刚刚人类男性和他所知的共同话题展开谈论：“我是否可以认为你已有一位女伴，却依然出现在这里。”

男人的脸上浮现出一种古怪的神情，Spock不明白这代表什么，于是开始考虑自己提出的话题是否符合对方预期。最后男人用手摸了摸鼻子回答道：“呃，她吗，我想我应该是记错了她的名字，总之结果就是我出现在这里和你一起受冻。”

Spock提出一个诚恳的建议：“下次你应当小心行事。”

“你真贴心（sweet）。”男人拿起杯子放在嘴边：“不过你不是第一个对我这么说人。”

“真甜？”Spock对他挑起眉毛，同样拿起杯子啜饮里面的液体。

时间回到半个小时后。

Spock捏着那个刚认识不超过30分钟的人类男性的下颚，把舌头伸进对方嘴里，闭着眼睛品尝对方的味道。对方的髋部正在压着他的磨蹭，几乎是立刻Spock的下体就硬了起来。

“你想上我吗？”男人的脸上带着胜利的笑容，他们的嘴唇再次碰在一起，人类柔软舌头划过Spock的上颚，带来一阵战栗。他们互相厮磨了一会儿，然后分开，人类的手抚摸着他的臀部气喘吁吁的说道：“还是你想被我上？”

Spock嘶哑的呻吟了一声。

“我们可以就在这里。”人类柔软的嘴唇贴着他的移动，Spock的手指在人类的腰臀处收紧，男人大声呻吟起来，他们几乎是在急躁的啃咬彼此。一只微凉的手伸进Spock的裤子里揉弄他的勃起，Spock发出一声充满占有欲的低吼，紧紧抓住人类的背部的衣服。

他试图把男人推按在什么地方，结果却差点失去平衡拉着对方往旁边倒去。不过最终他们协力稳住了脚步，而不是在地上摔成一团。这个过程中应该是打碎了什么东西，人类有些惊讶的叫了一声。

“这有点不妙，我们刚刚好像把阳台的窗户弄碎了。”男人的声音里的热切褪去了一些。

Spock的额头歪斜的靠着男人的脸颊，他用鼻子闻着对方颈部的一小片皮肤：“这有什么问题？”

“有点过火了。”人类含糊的回答，用手捧着Spock的下颚把他的脸扶正，Spock看见那双蓝眼睛正借着微弱的灯光打量着自己：“你有没有感到头晕或者视线模糊？”

Spock考虑一下，点点头。

“该死，太好了，我觉得我应该去问问刚刚拿给你的杯子里装的是什么。”人类的声音里的热度完全消失了。

“我不明白。”Spock认为他的话有明显的矛盾的地方。

“这就是问题所在。”人类的声音很轻柔，手指轻轻的蹭着他的嘴唇，Spock疑惑的看着他颧骨上的红晕，完全不明所以。

“听着，我觉得你不知道自己在干什么。”

“不。”Spock否定道，用手托着对方的后脑勺试图再次把对方拉过来亲吻。人类扭头避开他的嘴唇，发出一阵被逗乐的笑声。Spock不明白这件事的娱乐性在哪里，不过现在这对他来说不是很重要，Spock用胯部顶着男人，舔上形状圆润的耳廓。

“该死，”人类缩缩脖子：“我还以为瓦肯人都很禁欲呢。”

Spock把他的耳垂含进嘴里，人类轻轻的呻吟了一声。

“虽然我挺喜欢你。”男人的下巴靠在他的肩膀上，手指顺着他的耳廓滑下，在Spock的颈侧打转。他们紧紧的抱在一起，近到能够感觉到彼此得心跳。Spock觉得自己喜欢这样，可是他不应该有偏好。

“但是我不会和醉鬼搞。”Spock皱起眉头，非常确定自己不喜欢这句话。他放开发红的耳朵，手向下搂住对方的腰，上身分开一些距离，棕色的眼睛对上蓝色的眼睛。

“我不是醉鬼，我喜欢你。”

“你几乎骗到我了，不过我很确定你现在不对劲。”男人似乎下了最后的结论：“瓦肯人都和你一样吗？”

Spock警惕的收紧环在对方腰上的手：“瓦肯人不说谎。”

“好吧好吧，我快要被你勒死了。如果你现在放开我的话我就给你一点好处。”人类抛出一个承诺。

“好处？”

“你会喜欢的。”

于是Spock松开手臂，男人向后退了一步开始低头在口袋里翻找，最后他拿出一只棒状的物体：“啊，Gaila的口红，我想她不会介意让我用一用。”

“我以为人类男性不会使用口红。”Spock努力找回一点理智，从乱七八糟的脑袋里找出一句比较符合逻辑的话，而不是那些在他脑海盘旋的疯狂念头。

“我当然不用，”蓝色的眼睛愉快的眯起来，“这是给你的。”

Spock还在疑惑为什么Gaila的口红要给他，就发现自己手臂上一凉，袖子已经被拉了起来。金发人类用口红在他的小臂上写下一串数字，然后又在手心写下什么。Spock眯起眼睛想看清那些文字，却发现这变成了一个难以完成的任务，因为他们全部在他眼前扭动起来。

这不能接受，Spock又皱起眉头。

“别看了。”人类又轻笑起来，Spock发现这很让他分心，“如果你清醒以后还想找我的话就联系这个号码，瓦肯宝贝。”

Spock想反驳自己早已经不是婴儿，但是人类男孩猛的勾着他的脖子把他们的距离拉近，直到嘴唇和牙齿磕在一起，鼻子互相磨蹭，Spock尝到了一点血腥味，移动着头部回应。分开前人类咬了他的上唇。

“这里有你的朋友或者是认识人吗？”

“Uhura学员。”Spock从脑海里搜寻出一个熟悉的名字。

男人点点头。

“你在这等着，我去找她。”Spock感到自己的手掌被握住捏了捏，那个人转身离开。Spock跟出去两步，结果却一个趔趄跪倒在地上，他头晕目眩的用手撑着地，胃里一阵抽搐。

那个人显然是发现了这里的状况，转回身用手扶着他的肩膀：“该死，你还好吗？”

Spock微弱的摇摇头，他感觉眼前的世界都在摇晃。

“在这里呆着不要动。”男人的声音变得急切。

然后Spock觉得自己应该是吐了，因为他终于理解为什么地球人会有胃从嗓子里跳出来形容。他听到的最后一句话就是那个人在喊：“我的老天！”。Spock认为自己可能给对方造成了一些不便，但是他现在忙于把胃排空而没有办法向对方表示歉意。

 

两个小时后。

“你今天怎么这么早就回来了？”McCoy对着刚进门的Kirk皱皱鼻子，“还有你身上这是什么味道？”

“别提了，圣诞派对上有个瓦肯人。”Kirk冲着McCoy的方向挥挥手。

“瓦肯人，”McCoy瞪大眼睛，看起来有点被吓到了：“你不要告诉我你身上这股味是因为你和一台电脑搞了，孩子。”

Kirk把上衣从身上拉下来往床上扔去，结果那团衣服却掉在了地上，他耸耸肩：“不，我没有，他喝醉了。你知道我不会和已经神智不清的人乱搞。”

“那解释一下你的露背款上衣？”McCoy用下巴指指那件被撕破的衣服。

金发男孩露出一个笑容：“我当时和他亲了一会儿，然后那个瓦肯人就整个人都黏在我身上了。”

“算了，你不用告诉我这事是怎么发生的。”McCoy决定跳过这一部分。

“他喝醉了。”Kirk又重复了一遍这句话，然后突然想起什么一样变得兴奋起来。他一屁股坐在McCoy的床边，抬起一只脚把鞋子拽下来，惹的医生嫌弃的看了他一眼：“就在我要开溜的时候那家伙把一肚子的巧克力饮料都吐在地上了，超级壮观，你绝对想看看。”

McCoy发出一声厌恶的哼声：“你认真的？Jim？”他用膝盖顶了顶Kirk的后背：“还有把你的呕吐物屁股从我的床上挪下去。”

“他又没吐在我的屁股上，不过那场景看的我最近几年都不会想吃巧克力了。”Kirk眼睛发直的摇摇头。

“别把‘他’和‘你的屁股’放一个句子里。”

“我觉得你最近有神经过敏的症状，医生。”Kirk站起身：“Uhura看到我俩的时候都快要气疯了，她一直冲我吼什么你怎么把他弄成这个样子。”

“我倒是一点都不意外。”McCoy兴致缺缺的回答。

“这不是我的错对吧，Bones。”Kirk手里拎着脱下来的裤子在空中挥舞：“我发誓我真的不知道那东西里有巧克力，它就放在桌子上。而且也不是我让他喝的那么多的，是他自己喝了那么多。”

“我想Uhura可能只是觉得你乐在其中的样子太欠揍了。”

“她下次大概不会再请我去参加通讯系的派对了，这意味着我失去了和很多漂亮姑娘认识的机会。”Kirk扁嘴。

“少认识点姑娘对你我都有好处。”

“我这几天要离Uhura远一点，她看起来想用叉水果的小叉子戳死我。”

“对你来说是倒是个不错的死法。”McCoy点点头。

“去你的，Bones。”Kirk一边走向盥洗室一边把裤子扔向他的室友，这次他差点把团成一团的裤子扔到McCoy脸上。

“如果你再这样把衣服到处乱扔，你就会被无针注射器戳死！”McCoy忍无可忍吼到。

“抱歉，老妈。”

“Kirk！”

Kirk一转身溜进盥洗室。

 

第二天凌晨。

Spock清醒过来的时候发现自己已经被送回教师公寓，他坐起身来的时候感到一阵眩晕，于是又捂着头躺回到沙发上。

他闭着眼回想那些混乱的记忆片段，然后艰难的睁开眼睛抬起手，袖子不知道什么时候已经被放下来了，他拉起袖口发现早些时候那个男人给他写的通讯号码已经被蹭的模糊不清，只留下手心上写的“JTK”三个字母。

Spock看着那三个字母，决定在冥想后录制一份新的语音邮件给他的母亲。

他没能知道留下“JTK”在他手心上的人究竟是谁。

直到在小林丸号事件听证会的前夕，他审阅那个被他控告作弊的那个学员资料的时候才意识到“JTK”是“James T. Kirk”的缩写。

End


End file.
